User blog:Doalfe/Libby Chessler (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch)
Libby Chessler (Jenna Leigh Green) is the main antagonist in the TV series "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch". She appeared in 74 episodes from 1996-1999. Libby Chessler is Westbridge High's popular head cheerleader. A known bully, Libby takes delight in making fun of people she thinks are outcasts or geeks. She particularly enjoys calling Sabrina Spellman (Melissa Joan Hart), Jenny Kelley (Michelle Beaudoin) and Valerie Birkhead (Lindsay Sloane) a "freak" as regularly as possible. Libby is a spoiled rich girl, who almost everybody, in Westbridge High, sees as a queen. She gives Sabrina, Jenny, and later Valerie, a hard time, calling them freaks, and calling Jenny a "frizzy freak", due to her curly hair. She is turned into a pineapple by Sabrina (by accident) and is later restored back by Zelda Spellman (Beth Broderick), much to the disapproval of Hilda Spellman (Caroline Rhea), who wanted to slice, and dice, her. She is also jealous that Harvey Kinkle (Nate Richert) would rather be with Sabrina than her. She tries to gain Harvey's affections, but fails. When in a very bad mood, Sabrina intentionally transformed Libby into a goat. Sabrina would later turn her back, though some goat-related traits would still linger a bit, afterwards. Sabrina often casts lesser spells on Libby too, usually to amuse herself, or to teach Libby a lesson. Libby goes for editor for the school paper, in Season Two, only to become furious when Sabrina gains it instead. When Sabrina feels she can no longer be editor, Libby thinks she is going to gain it, and becomes even more angry when Valerie gains it. Libby also has a bond with Mr. Kraft, as they both enjoy giving Sabrina, Valerie, and other students, a hard time. Libby trades places with Sabrina due to molecular instability; Libby is nice and Sabrina tries taking over the world, with her magic. However, Salem saves Sabrina from trials and Zelda switches them back. Libby also tries stealing Harvey from Sabrina, at the school trip to Disney World, but Hilda hides Harvey so Libby can't find him. Libby also tries stealing Harvey away by taking him to make-out point, but once again, Harvey proves his loyalty to Sabrina. Sabrina and Salem accidentally fly up Libby's nose and into her brain after being shrunk by Salem's toy. They control Libby from her brain and make her give money to charity, but stop half-way after Sabrina realizes the change has to come from inside Libby. At the start of Season Four, it is said that Libby's parents were sending her to a boarding school, much to Sabrina's delight. However, she does briefly compare Brad Alcerro to a male version of Libby. Trivia *Libby Chessler's character was patterened after Katy Lemore from the 1996 TV movie, "Sabrina The Teenage Witch: The Movie". However, Katy was a senior, and she was replaced by Libby who was a sophomore. Gallery screenshot_1761.jpg screenshot_1762.jpg screenshot_1763.jpg screenshot_1764.jpg ignmrxjt56000597c2628102120230.gif screenshot_1765.jpg tumblr_m4aojmidYr1rn2pfqo6_250.gif screenshot_1766.jpg screenshot_1767.jpg screenshot_1769.jpg giphy-2libby.gif screenshot_1768.jpg tumblr_o37g6eiJPa1rn2pfqo1_250.gif screenshot_1770.jpg screenshot_1771.jpg screenshot_1772.jpg screenshot_1773.jpg screenshot_1774.jpg screenshot_1775.jpg screenshot_1776.jpg screenshot_1777.jpg screenshot_1778.jpg screenshot_1812.jpg screenshot_1779.jpg screenshot_1780.jpg screenshot_1781.jpg screenshot_1782.jpg screenshot_1783.jpg screenshot_1784.jpg screenshot_1811.jpg screenshot_1786.jpg screenshot_1787.jpg screenshot_1810.jpg screenshot_1788.jpg screenshot_1809.jpg giphylibby.gif screenshot_1806.jpg giphy-1libby.gif screenshot_1790.jpg tumblr_lrc6hmNz4M1qf8onco1_500.gif screenshot_1789.jpg screenshot_1808.jpg screenshot_1791.jpg screenshot_1792.jpg screenshot_1793.jpg screenshot_1794.jpg tumblr_nn7e1m33e41qg1euzo2_250.gif screenshot_1795.jpg screenshot_1796.jpg screenshot_1797.jpg screenshot_1798.jpg screenshot_1807.jpg screenshot_1799.jpg unnamedlibby.gif screenshot_1800.jpg screenshot_1801.jpg 1a1ed77372f739a4c332ae91f8fad391.gif screenshot_1802.jpg screenshot_1803.jpg 2hwc5b.gif screenshot_1804.jpg 2hwc9s.gif screenshot_1805.jpg 2hwcds.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Boots Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Humiliated Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Comical Defeat Category:Jealous Category:Schoolgirl Category:Wetlook Category:Opera Gloves Category:Choker Necklace Category:Catfight Category:Cheerleader Category:Glasses Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Crown Category:Knocked Out Category:Beauty Pageant Category:Bully Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Snob Category:Blog posts Category:Messy or Sticky